Bullworth's Hero
by Soleneus
Summary: A school full of cliques, bullies and corrupt teachers to the nines, with the exception of very few. In a world of cynicism, where criminals run everything from Liberty City to Los Santos, there seems to be no hope for people who genuinely care. The people cry out for a hero. One man answered: Naruto Uzumaki. But first, he needs to survive Bullworth Academy. A TEST FIC. HET
1. The Hero's Call

A young man stared emotionlessly out of the tinted window of the limousine, his eyes covered by a pair of round, black sunglasses, the curved handle of a straight black cane with a silver tip hanging loosely in his grip. He sighed, brushing blond hair out of his face as the buildings of Bullworth, New England blurred outside of the car.

"Naruto, I know you don't like this, and neither do I." A man sitting across from him, their hair matching in color, but not style, spoke up with a small frown on his face. "But I don't like what I've been hearing out of Liberty City lately, and I want you to be safe. Bullworth Academy has a very strict disciplinary policies, and is one of the only schools outside of England with a Prefect system."

The woman sitting next to him, her soft green eyes misty behind her round glasses, reached over the distance and gently grasped Naruto's knee. "They have an on-site nursing staff as well, just in case any problems arise. We just want you to be safe, sweetie."

Naruto smiled softly at his parents. "I know, dad, mom. I don't like being away from you guys, especially in America. Barely anyone I know lives in the country, let alone this state." He grumbled, tapping his fingers against the smooth black metal of his cane.

"We hired a good bodyguard who will be staying in town, should you ever need them." His father said reassuringly. "Their number is third on speed-dial, right-"

"-Right below yours and mom's, I know." His son answered with a small smile.

"And we are only a short plane-ride away. If you ever want to visit us, or the other way around, all you need to do is call." The blond man finished as the limo pulled to a stop outside of the gate to Bullworth Academy.

"We're here, sir." The driver announced, exiting the front to walk around to the rear doors. With the driver's help, Naruto exited the car, leaning heavily on his cane and adjusting his sunglasses. His parents followed shortly, both shuffling and adjusting their clothing uncomfortably.

"Well, we sent your things ahead, Naruto, and all you need to do today is meet with the Principal, Dr. Crabblesnitch, okay?" His father said gruffly, sniffing slightly. "Have a good time, alright?"

"I will, dad." Naruto answered just as stiffly.

After a few seconds of silence, Minato Namikaze stepped forward and brought his son in for a tight hug. "You be safe, you hear me, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze? Have a good year, meet some new people, make some new friends, maybe even find a girlfriend, but be happy, okay? I love you, and I want you to be happy."

"I know dad, I love you too." Naruto muttered into his dad's jacket, returning the embrace just as tightly.

After a minute, Minato stepped away, his eyes red, and his wife rushed forward, enfolding his son in her arms, crying unabashedly. "Oh Naruto, my baby boy!" She wailed quietly, squeezing him to her bosom, her dark blonde hair brushing over his head. "I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, Nono." Naruto whispered, subtly wiping his face on her blouse.

"Don't forget to take your medication every day, and stay away from drugs and alcohol and slutty girls." She reminded him, sniffling as tears rolled down her cheeks. "And call me every weekend!"

Naruto pulled away, laughing wetly and wiping his eyes. "Who do you think you are, my mother?"

They shared a brief chuckle, and Nono gently grasped him by the face, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. "I love you, my son."

He kissed her cheek, adjusting her glasses after knocking them awry with his own. "I love you too, mom."

They drew away, standing apart from one another. "We should leave," Minato announced morosely, "Or we'll have to take you with us."

Naruto laughed lightly. "I wouldn't mind that."

His parents chuckled for a bit, before silence fell again. Taking a deep, bracing breath, Minato reached over and opened the door up for his wife, allowing her to slip inside; but not without one more hug from her son. He briefly clutched Naruto to himself again, then entered himself, rolling down the window.

"Call us before you go to sleep!" Minato called as the limo began to pull away.

Nono popped out of the sun roof, waving both her arms. "Bye, Naruto! I miss you already!" She cried tearfully.

Naruto waved to them, continuing to do so as the limo faded into the distance. "Yeah…" He whispered. "Miss you already."

At the clicking sound of approaching heels, the blond teen drew himself up, fixing his black jacket and red sweater vest, adjusting his grip on his cane. "You must be Mr. Uzumaki-Namikaze," A stern but polite feminine voice stated as the clicking stopped.

Turning around, Naruto found himself looking up at a sharply-dressed woman, her dark brown hair curled around her face, which was weathered but fairly pretty and somewhat youthful, inset with a pair of keen blue eyes.

"Yes, I am." Naruto answered politely, bowing slightly. "I know my name can be a bit of a mouthful, so I wouldn't mind if you called me by Uzumaki."

The woman nodded briefly. "Very well. We've been expecting you. Welcome to Bullworth Academy." She raised her arms up and let them fall, her voice in a wistful sigh. "You should be very happy here. Very happy indeed."

"That remains to be seen, but I hope so, Ms…?"

"Danvers." She replied politely. "I'm the secretary for Dr. Crabblesnitch, who is expecting you in the main building."

"Ah." Naruto nodded, before sighing lightly. "I don't mean to impose, Ms. Danvers, but could I ask for you to lead me there? I am a new student, and, well..."

She held out her arm, allowing the blond teen to take it. "Yes, we were warned of your condition beforehand, Mr. Uzumaki. Rest assured, our Prefects will be looking out for you for the duration of your stay at Bullworth."

"Ah, thank you." He replied gratefully. "That sets me at ease."

As they walked along the path to the main building, Ms. Danvers pointed out the various structures. "The boys' dorm is to your right; that's where your room is." She said, gesturing to a rather new-looking two-story building. "Thanks to your father's donations, we have been able to repair and expand the dorm a good bit, and you will have your own room, as a way to say, 'thank you.'"

"I appreciate it." Naruto replied graciously.

"Directly opposite is the Girls' Dorm," She pointed to a similar building that was made of white and red bricks, with the latter having faded from age into a light pink. "It shouldn't need to be said that you are not allowed in there unless under special circumstances, Mr. Uzumaki."

The teenager nodded agreeably, his cane tapping against the brick path. "Indeed."

When they entered into the main courtyard, a trio of boys, all wearing untucked and partially unbuttoned white shirts along with jeans nearly accosted them, being drawn short by the icy, narrow-eyed glare that Ms. Danvers speared them with. They stumbled back and quickly retreated.

Naruto glanced up at the woman with a questioning look, and she sighed. "Some of the boys can be rather…rough-handed. Don't worry, as I said, the Prefects are looking out for you." She pulled his arm tighter against her side as they began to walk up a set of steps.

He nodded as they continued into the building itself, which had two floors that were accessible by two long staircases that extended up from a landing, a plaque bearing the name 'Bullworth' on the wall.

The two of them stepped up the staircases and entered into a room with a large oaken desk. "This is where you can find me if you have any questions, Mr. Uzumaki." Ms. Danvers stated, gesturing to her station, followed by pointing at a nearby door. "Dr. Crabblesnitch is through there."

Slipping his arm away from hers, Naruto gave her a short bow and grateful smile. "Thank you very much, Ms. Danvers."

"Of course." She replied with a small, tight smile.

Entering the room, Naruto found the walls covered in portraits of what he assumed to be the former principals of Bullworth, along with a mantle and a fireplace that held a small, crackling fire. Sitting behind a desk with intricate carvings on the front, sat a man who Naruto knew to be Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Ah, you must be Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, correct?" He asked in voice that was, simultaneously, stern, rough and cultured, with a face that practically demanded no-nonsense.

"Yes, sir." Naruto said respectfully, approaching the desk and holding his hand out to shake.

Crabblesnitch arched an eyebrow at him, but took his hand and shook it shortly, though Naruto got the feeling that he was satisfied. Taking a seat in one of the wooden chairs before the desk, the teenager sat straight and prepared.

"Very good." The Principal muttered, turning to a piece of paper on his desk. "Let me see here…ah, yes. I received your transcripts this morning, and I must say, I'm rather impressed. Although you were home-schooled, it says you excel in Chemistry, Math, Art and English."

Naruto nodded respectfully, leaning his cane against his side. "Yes sir. My condition may exclude me from more vigorous activities, but I always give my best effort."

"Good." Crabblesnitch nodded briefly. "That's an attitude that will serve you well in life beyond these walls. Now, after seeing your transcripts and meeting you in person, I can safely say that I didn't waste my time and effort in allowing you attend this Academy of mine. I have the feeling that you and I will be very good acquaintances by the time your year here is up."

"I hope so, sir." Naruto agreed with a small smile.

Crabblesnitch stood from his desk and walked around it. "Of course, I must warn you to keep a clean nose, my boy." He said sternly, but not unkindly. "The donations your father made were more than welcome, but don't think that I will you treat you with any leniency when it comes to trouble-making, just as I would any other student."

The new student nodded, standing from his seat. "Of course, sir. I would hope for nothing less."

"Very good." The Principal turned to the open door and called, "Ms. Danvers, are you back yet?"

The clicking of the secretary's heels came before the woman, who was carrying a tea tray loaded with a full tea service. "Yes, Headmaster. I brought your tea." She gushed girlishly.

Nodding happily, the Doctor gestured to his desk. "You are good to me, Ms. Danvers."

She swept past him setting the tray carefully on his desk. "No more than you deserve, Headmaster." Danvers sighed longingly over the last word.

Unseen to them, Naruto quirked an eyebrow over the fawning the seemingly level-headed woman was giving to the Principal. "Ms. Danvers, please show our young friend around and make sure he receives the proper attire, please."

"Of course, Headmaster." She simpered, before turning to Naruto. "Come along, Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto proceeded to join her at the threshold, but was stopped by Dr. Crabblesnitch. "After you are properly outfitted, you may take the rest of the day to get acquainted with the grounds and the students, or join the afternoon classes after lunch. This is the only time I will extend this offer; after today, I expect you to be in class, on time."

"Thank you, sir. Of course." He bowed lightly, before making his way from the room. "Have a good day, Doctor."

"And you as well, my boy." The Principal replied.

Ms. Danvers suddenly blushed as they approached her desk. "I apologize, Mr. Uzumaki. It escaped my mind that I had already shown you around beforehand. I will come with if you insist, but I do have my duties to attend to."

"That's quite alright, Ms. Danvers." Naruto replied politely. "I know how busy the life of secretary is, ma'am, and I know the way to the Boys' Dorm. Thank you, once again."

She curtseyed, a small smile playing about her lips. "It was my genuine pleasure, Mr. Uzumaki."

Leaving the room, Naruto sighed as he descended the stairs. He glanced around, making sure no one was watching, before he hopped up on the wooden banister and slid down the polished surface, landing lightly on the tiled floor, twirling the cane by his side rather than leaning on it.

Exiting the building, he found several students milling about, all turning to look at him with curious and calculating eyes. Naruto expected that. He was the new student, after all. It was inevitable that he would draw attention.

Making his way to the dorm, he frowned upon seeing a larger kid knocking the books out of the hands of younger kid, holding a fist up in a threatening manner. As he passed the two by, Naruto quickly flipped his cane and hooked the handle around the bully's ankle, yanking up and sending the bigger kid to the ground.

Whistling to himself, Naruto came to the dorm building, only to find himself surrounded by boys, three of them being the ones who accosted him and Ms. Danvers earlier, along with two others.

"You know what time it is!" One of them crowed, pounding his fists together. "Yup! Time for a beatdown!"

Arching an eyebrow, Naruto saw that the area was empty for the most part, so he was on his own.

"That's right! Beat the new kid down!" Another cheered, his tone hungry for violence.

 _Not even here for thirty minutes, and already someone is wanting to fight me._ Naruto thought with a sigh, before adjusting his grip on his cane. _What a mistake they've made._

The one in front charged at him, wildly swinging his fists. The blond ducked and weaved through the blows, allowing the bully to overshoot and miss. He swung his cane around and slammed the end into the bully's stomach, before pulling it back and swinging it into the back of his head, the impact of metal meeting flesh echoing.

The bully fell to the ground, clutching the back of his head and groaning.

Turning to the other bullies, Naruto glanced at them over his glasses, a smirk on his face. "What was that about a beatdown?" He taunted, spinning his cane.

"You're dead!" Another yelled angrily, charging at him.

Naruto sighed and stepped forward, flipping his grip on his cane and smacked the bully across the face with the handle, before twisting his wrist and wrapping the handle around his neck and pulled him forward. The blond kneed the other boy in the stomach and bent him over, whipping something black and compact from his pocket and jamming it under his chin, pressing the button on the side.

The crackle of electricity buzzed through the air as the bully began to jerk and spasm. Naruto released the button and let the bully fall, holding up the taser. "Anyone else?"

The door to dorm was kicked open as a large boy, taller than all the others and twice as muscular stepped out and roared. "Russell will kill new kid! New kid dead!"

The boy, Russell, closed the distance with surprising speed and lashed out. Naruto ducked under the blow that would have surely broken his nose and hopped back, prepared to fight as Russell roared and pounded his chest like a gorilla.

"Hey, you! Break it up!" A stern voice called, causing the still-conscious bullies to quickly vacate the area. "That's enough out of you! Break it up!" A portly black man ordered, pointing at them.

Russell stepped back with a huff, and the finger was switched to Naruto. "You! Why are you not in your uniform, young man?" He barked at the blond. "Go change immediately!"

The larger teen grunted and pounded away, while Naruto scowled at the man. "I just arrived here less than half an hour ago. This is the first time I've even been near the dorms." He protested.

"Fine." The man humphed. "Go change into your uniform, or it will be detention for you!" With that said, the teacher turned on his heel and stalked off. With his back turned, he didn't see Naruto flip the bird at him.

Scoffing, the blond turned back to the dorm, lightly kicking one of the groaning bullies in the side. _Of course, defend myself and I get in trouble for not wearing the right clothes. I can already tell I'm going to have a fan-fucking-tastic time._

Stepping in, he found the interior to be rather nice, with navy blue carpeting and the occasional rug in the hall. As he searched for his room, finding it to be the one immediately to the right of the entrance hallway, Naruto was greeted by a voice. "Hey, you're the new kid!"

Turning, he found himself facing another boy, this one slightly shorter than him with hair that was buzzed on the sides, the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to his elbows, with a smirking face that Naruto instantly wanted to punch. "That's what they tell me." He replied shortly, turning to his room.

"Friendly, aren't you?" The kid smirked at him.

Sighing, the blond turned back. "Is there something you want?" He asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To be the leader of a globe-spanning empire." The other kid answered easily. "You seem pent up, friend. You should relax."

Naruto pointed at the door leading outside. "I was just attacked by a group of punks, and the only 'authority figure' to come by railed me for not wearing the right clothing, so excuse me if I seem 'pent up'."

The other kid's hand whipped out, seizing Naruto's wrist. "Hey, I said you should relax, friend."

Naruto glanced down at the hand on his wrist, before pulling away. "Don't. Touch. Me." He growled lowly.

Stepping back, the other kid raised his hands in surrender. "You just arrived at the toughest school in the country; I'm offering to be your friend and trust me, in this school, you need friends."

"You haven't offered shit." Naruto pointed out. "All you've done is lecture me."

"Oh right, where are my manners?" The kid said mockingly, before bowing a little. "Gary Smith, the smartest person you'll ever meet. Say, do you want to be pals?"

 _Whatever this smarmy little punk is planning, it can't be good for me._ Naruto thought, smiling and shaking his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki." _I have my eye on you._

…

A little while later, Naruto sat on his actually rather comfortable bed, pulling on the stiff new khaki pants he wore. He looked up as someone entered his room, finding it to be a nervous-looking boy with brown skin, wearing a blue sweater vest over a pink shirt.

"Hey." He greeted Naruto nervously, holding out a hand. "How you doing? You must be the new kid. I'm Pete, Pete Kowalski.'

The blond student firmly shook his hand, smiling slightly. "I'm Naruto, Pete. You got any idea why I've been here less than an hour and some people already want me dead?"

Pete shrugged helplessly. "It's Bullworth. Parts of it may have been refurbished, but it's still a dump."

"Great." Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "And my father wanted me here instead of Liberty City."

"'Oh yes, because a teenager in Liberty City would be so much safer because I'm a thug.'" Gary said mockingly, entering the room. "Drop the tough guy act, pal."

"'Drop the douchebag act, pal'." Naruto shot back, unamused. "I don't know what your problem is-"

"ADD, primarily, but also life, my parents, this school, western civilization-" Gary started listing off.

"-and I don't care." Naruto finished, glaring at the other boy over the top of his glasses. Pete chuckled quietly to himself.

Gary shrugged uncaringly. "Eh, enough about me." He noticed the pink-clad boy and smirked, grabbing him by the shoulder. "I see you've already met the dorm's mascot. Ladies and gentlemen I give you 'Femme boy', the girliest boy in school."

He slapped a down-trodden Pete harshly on the back, sending the other boy stumbling forward. Naruto scowled at the sight.

"Petey, haven't you got some imaginary friends to annoy?" Gary taunted, waving dismissively.

"Why don't you leave me alone, Gary?" Pete argued nervously, still refusing to make eye contact.

Gary smirked smugly. "Oh, look at you! 'Leave me alone Gary! I'm really self-important now that I've finally hit puberty!' What's your problem?" He asked mockingly.

"His problem seems to be you, being a dick all the time." Naruto interrupted, interposing himself between the two. "And you know what? He's been better company than you so far."

The scarred kid scoffed, crossing his arms. "And what do we have here, the new kid, standing up for the little guy? Stop the presses!"

Naruto grimaced at Gary, glaring at him over the top of his glasses. "Get used to it. It's something I do." He stated firmly.

Throwing his hands up in surrender, Gary turned to leave. "Fine, be that way. I can see when I'm not wanted."

Naruto sighed, turning to Pete. "I need to unpack. Do you mind leaving?" He asked politely.

Pete, who was looking up at him with something that looked like awe, jumped slightly. "Oh yeah, sure. Thanks for standing up for me, by the way." He said thankfully.

The blond shrugged. "No problem. I just met him and I can't stand that guy already."

"Me neither." The smaller boy admitted with wry smile. "See you at lunch?"

"Sure thing."

As Pete left, Naruto closed and locked the door before pulling one of two suitcases onto his bed and unlocking the latches, flipping it open. Inside were several items of clothing that he quickly sorted into the nearby dresser. Having emptied one, he set it in the closet and opened the next, this one full of personal effects. Setting a picture of his father and mother on the desk, along with a few books in the bookcase, he also pulled out three pill bottles, and arranged them next to his alarm clock.

Having cleared it out, he tapped the bottom of the in a very specific sequence, allowing the panel to pull away. Reaching inside, Naruto extracted a small, black pistol and a box of bullets, which he hid in a drawer that he locked with his own personal padlock, one that required a fingerprint to open.

Sighing, Naruto flopped on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

…

 _My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, though I prefer just 'Uzumaki'. It's nothing against my dad, it just fits better, in my mind. I was born and raised, for the most part, in Japan. My father is Minato Namikaze and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She died giving birth to me from a mixture of me being premature and both of us suffering from an illness. According to our doctor, I was a miracle baby, because I survived being born early and an infection, whereas the mortality rate for that is around 89%._

 _I didn't get out unscathed, though. My eyes are far more sensitive than most everyone else, which requires me to wear sunglasses everyday, and sometimes, if the moon is full, at night as well._

 _I also have-had a heart condition the makes it so that I can't exert myself too bad, or I could have a heart-attack and die. And by 'had', I mean I don't anymore. I got a heart transplant more than a few months ago and while I'm supposed to take it easy, I get the feeling that won't be possible at Bullworth Academy._

 _Anyway, after my mother died, the Nurse in charge at the hospital watched over me for a long time, and also acted as an emotional support for my dad. Eventually they fell in love and got married when I was three._

 _I don't remember my mother at all, but I don't mind. Nono has always been there for me since I can remember, and I love her and my dad very much._

 _But, Dad's been expanding his business into America and it's not exactly safe in Liberty City, so they enrolled me in Bullworth for the year; though I get the feeling my father was mislead when he heard about this place. Bullies seem to run rampant, and if that asshole who yelled at me for being out of uniform is any example, then it probably extends up to the teachers as well._

 _Just great._

 _I_ hate _bullies._

…

Naruto walked up the steps to the Academy's main doors, Pete briskly trotting by his side. "So, 'Naruto', right?" The nervous boy asked. "That's Japanese, isn't it?"

"Yup." The blond boy answered easily. "Japan born and raised."

"Ah." Pete muttered, "You don't have much of an accent."

Naruto shrugged and pushed open the door, spotting the small crowd heading for the cafeteria. "Lots of practice, Pete. You want to get lunch?"

"Sure." The two of them made their way to cafeteria, a large room with five wooden tables and a clean kitchen behind a buffet style table. "The food isn't all that bad after Crabblesnitch fired that mean old woman who used to be the cook. Then again, the cheapest thing on a Burger Shot menu would taste better than that crap."

Naruto hummed in thought. "Sounds bad."

"It was." Pete stated firmly.

They grabbed a tray and served themselves, taking a seat at the far end of one of the tables. "So, Pete, what can you tell me about the students here?" Naruto asked politely.

The pink-shirted boy sighed. "Well, over there we have the Nerds." He pointed down to the other end of their table, where several nerdy looking boys sat, apparently playing a table-top pen and paper RPG. All wore the Bullworth Academy uniform, though their vests were green and had yellow piping around the collar. "They're all social outcasts, and you would think they would nicer for it, but they're actually sneaky assholes."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the sour look on Pete's face. "Whatever RPG they're playing, a lunch time session is nowhere near enough time to do anything."

The other boy shrugged. "If you say so. You can find them in the Library most days. Next table is the Preppies." He pointed to a group who, to a man, wore blue checkered sweaters and seemed to carry themselves with a very snobby air. "They're the ones with old money and the attitude to go with it."

His mind went back to the boardrooms he had seen his father, recalling the stiff, pompous men who expected everyone to capitulate to their whims just because they had cash. "I know people like them." Naruto muttered, glancing over at the small group, catching the eye of a tall brunette who gave him a once-over and a small wave of her fingers.

"Next up is the Greasers." Pete gestured to a group of men who leaned on one of the walls, wearing leather jackets over their uniforms and gloves, with combed, slightly greasy looking hair. "Don't let the bad dress-sense fool you, they're just as mean and violent as every other clique in this place, but they definitely don't like the Preps."

Looking over their clothes, Naruto shook his head in wonder and dismay. "Do they think it's still the Fifties, or something?" He asked lowly.

"I don't know what's wrong with them, exactly, but watch out for them." The pink-wearing boy warned. "And definitely watch out for the Jocks. They rule the school with an iron fist."

The blond across from him finished off his juice and wiped his mouth on a napkin. "From the way you've been introducing them, I'm guessing there's some sort of Hierarchy here?" Naruto deduced, glancing at Pete over his sunglasses.

"You guess right." He admitted with a sigh. "The Jocks pick on everybody, the Greasers pick on everybody _but_ the Jocks, The Preppies pick on the Nerds, and the Nerds pick on everybody else that isn't in some sort of clique. And those guys you've seen running around? They're the Bullies. They do whatever they want, basically."

Naruto blew out a long sigh, eyeing the various Cliques with his hand on his cane. "Fantastic. I wasn't supposed to be in Liberty City because of the all the gang activity, and yet, this school is full of gangs in miniature."

Just then, the bell rang overhead and the lunchroom began to clear out. "That's basically Bullworth in a nutshell." Pete finished, dumping his trash in a nearby. "Well, I've got class. See you later?"

"Sure thing." Naruto waved to his new-found friend and stood, making for the exit, passing by the various students as they made for their classes. Stepping through one of the doors, he suddenly impacted another person, sending their armful of books and papers to the ground with a small screech of surprise.

Recovering, Naruto knelt and began to gather the dropped items with an apology. He stopped when his hand bumped against the hand of the person he had run into. The fingers were long, pale and slim, with well-done nails. Following the arm up, he found himself looking into a pair of dark green eyes set in a pale, heart-shaped face that was framed by red bangs. "Sorry about that." He said sheepishly, standing with the girl and passing her things over.

"Oh, it's no problem," She waved his apology off with a small smile. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Oh, hey, you're the new kid!"

Naruto nodded blithely. "That would be me, yes. My name's Naruto."

Her eyebrows went up in surprise, interest shining in her eyes. "That's Japanese, right?" Without giving him time to answer, she continued. "It's so cool to meet a foreign student!"

She blushed lightly, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Christy Martin."

Naruto bowed slightly in return, and the second bell rang. "It's nice to meet you Christy." He said politely.

"You too, Naruto. I should go, but I hope we run into each other again." Christy replied, before stuttering, "Well, I don't mean literally, but…I should go."

Waving to her, Naruto left the building and went back to the Boys' Dorm, locking the door to his room and sitting on his bed. _Well, if it's any consolation, the girls seem to be cute._ He thought to himself. _All these cliques running around…someone needs to do something about them…why not me?_

He glanced outside of his window and saw a Bully with dark brown hair threatening a Nerd. He gripped his cane firmly and cracked his neck. _Yes…why not me? Bullworth has a bullying problem. Problem, meet the solution._

Naruto turned on his heel and left his room, heading for the altercation outside.

…

…

…

 **A/N: This was finished September 27, 2015. I just had an idea that I wanted to write down after marathoning Bully over the weekend, and this is the result of that idea. I have no idea where it will go, really, as Naruto is not Jimmy and thus the events won't proceed as canon.**

 **Expect my usual M-Rated fare, though with less blood.**

 **The idea is that this would be like the prologue to a Naruto in GTA V kind of story, but you never know. It's going into cold storage right now, until I finish one of my other stories.**

 **It should also be noted that this is a slightly less cynical version of the GTA world, i.e. not everyone is a self-serving bastard. There are actually good people, they're just outweighed by the bastards. Also, Ms. Danvers is based on the younger-looking concept art of her instead of the in-game version, and she's not a shrieky, strict shrew. The benefits of being younger, you see.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **~Soleneus**

 **P.S.: While this is a test fic, that shouldn't stop you from reviewing or anything. The 'test' is more for me, to see if I can write something in the GTA-verse. If you liked it and want to see more, go ahead and tell me. If you think it needs work, also go ahead and tell me. but remember it's in cryogenic storage as of publishing.**


	2. Get Your Foot in the Door

An alarm clock rang shrilly, stirring the occupant of a nearby bed from slumber. Naruto yawned widely as he flipped the covers off of himself and slipped out of bed, slapping the top of the clock to quiet it. Smacking his lips, the blond flipped the switch on his portable electric stove to make the large kettle full of water on top of it heat. Sighing, he sat on the ground with his legs folded, quickly centering himself and meditating. He stopped when the kettle began to whistle, ten minutes later.

Pouring half of it into a wide bowl and the other into a simple white pot, he stuffed the latter with dried tea leaves and let it sit. Standing in front of his mirror, Naruto went through a few simple stretches and yoga poses, sweating lightly by the time he was done. The bowl of water had cooled enough that he could wash himself off.

His eyes fell on the red line of slightly knotted tissue in the middle of his chest. Running his fingers over the scar that marked his heart transplant, Naruto wondered if he would ever tell anyone about it. _Not likely,_ he decided with a shake of his head. _As dad said, 'a secret, isn't, when others know about it'. No one really needs to know that my condition isn't as bad as I play it up to be. In fact, it'll definitely come in handy. It has before._

…

 _With the sun having set a few hours ago, Naruto laid down on his bed, his cell phone pressed against his ear. A few seconds later, the other line clicked and his dad's familiar voice said, "Hey, son."_

" _Hey, dad." Naruto replied, feeling his lips tugging up into a smile. "How'd it go?"_

 _Minato sighed. "About as I expected; that is, a bunch of talking that led nowhere. It'll take time before we make any progress. Anyway, enough about the boring world of adults. How was your first day?" He asked in interest._

" _I didn't go to class yet, I took a stroll around campus to get a feel for it." His blond son said. "You know, whoever said this was one of the best schools in the country was lying to you."_

" _I sort of figured that when we pulled up," His father replied ruefully. "It's not the cleanest place, though I did like the Principal when I talked to him on the phone."_

" _Yeah, he seems stern, but fair." Naruto agreed, kicking his feet up on the bed. "Anyway, the curriculum looks pretty advanced, actually, but I experienced the bullying problem first-hand. Seems there's a bunch of different cliques who run this place, and the one teacher I met today was more interested in berating me for being out of uniform instead of dealing with the bullies around me."_

 _Minato was silent for a second. "What do you want to do?" He finally asked. "I can pull you out at anytime if you want."_

 _Naruto sighed heavily. "No. I can't just run at the first sign of challenge, dad. That's not what you taught me. I get the feeling that this place could be good, but the glints of promise are covered by layers of filth and corruption."_

" _And you're the cleaner?" He asked with humor in his voice._

 _His son shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, why not me? No one else is going to do it."_

" _Whatever you decide, stay safe. Leaving is always an option." Minato reminded him. "So, are there any cute girls?"_

…

Naruto finished his last cup of tea before dressing, throwing his favorite suit jacket over his crimson Bullworth sweater vest. He had sewn a Bullworth crest on the left breast, so that it was technically part of his uniform, and so he couldn't get in trouble for wearing it. With his cane in hand and his sunglasses on his face, the blond student set out from the Boy's Dorm for the main building.

It was just turning seven o'clock in the morning, so the only people out and about were the early risers, like the Prefects and a few of the Jocks. Naruto gathered a breakfast of pancakes and fruit and took a seat at one of the tables, eating quickly and efficiently. He looked up briefly as a yawning Pete sat across from him with his own food, nodding in acknowledgement of his friend.

 _Right now, Pete is my only real friend here. I haven't made any enemies in the cliques, but it's only a matter of time. He's a pretty good guy, with a very sharp mind and an eye for strategy, though he does have a few self-confidence issues. That's mostly Gary's fault, though._

"How can you be so awake this early in the morning?" Pete complained around a mouthful of waffle.

"Yoga, meditation and tea every morning, Pete." Naruto replied the same as he had every morning the past week. It had become a little routine of theirs. "You should it try it, sometime."

The pink-wearing boy shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe one day. Did you finish Galloway's homework?"

"Yeah, it was fairly simple."

"'Fairly simple', he says, like it's no big deal." Gary said mockingly, slouching in his seat. "You should calm down on the whole 'I'm so smart' bit, you might make the Nerds jealous."

"Yes, because we get enough that from you," Naruto shot back, glancing at Gary over his sunglasses.

 _And then there's Gary. I don't know what his problem is, exactly, but he seems to have a fixation on trying to order me around and telling me how to do things. Not right out, they're all worded as 'suggestions', as he's trying to be subtle. Key word: trying. He always seems to be scheming, and it's fairly obvious he's trying to manipulate Pete and I. I honestly don't know if it's sad that he thinks he's being clever, or just plain annoying._

"Yeah, that's because I _am_ that smart, Naruto." Gary bragged, leaning casually on the table. "But unlike someone, I don't have to try and prove it every few seconds."

Pete shared a knowing look with Naruto. Gary was quite the hypocrite, as that was exactly what he did, trying to show how superior he was to everyone within earshot. Most of the students seemed to have blocked him out after hearing it for so long.

Naruto checked his watch and ate the last of his breakfast. "Well, have fun with your delusions, Gary. Pete, I'll see you in Geography." He bid them goodbye before making his way up the steps towards his first class of the day, though it didn't start for another twenty minutes. It never hurt to be early.

He hadn't had all of his classes yet, though he would have to say Art, Chemistry and English were his favorite, taught by Ms. Philips, Dr. Watts and Mr. Galloway, respectively. Art seemed to be various projects spread out over the year, with small assignments in-between. Chemistry had them making various chemical compounds and the teacher was rather absent-minded, sometimes forgetting he taught a class; for that reason, he rarely gave out homework. English had more homework and actual writing involved, and even though the professor showed up hungover more often than not.

 _I had been afraid of falling behind, since I started later in the school year, but I was happy to find that I was all caught up for most classes, and even ahead in some of them. My family was built on chemistry, in a way, so I doubt most other students recognize that Watts was teaching us the compounds to make firecrackers. Not that they need anymore ammunition._

Entering the Art classroom, Naruto found he wasn't the only one to show up early. Another student was already at her easel, lightly dabbing away at the half-painted canvas while reciting the Periodic Table under her breath. Her painting seemed to be an artistic take on the nervous system in pinks and yellows. She had dirty blonde hair gathered up in a rather frumpy style, that, along with her horn-rimmed glasses made her look like an old-style secretary or teacher.

Her name was Beatrice, a Nerd with aspirations to be Doctor one day, and was probably one of the smartest students at Bullworth. Naturally, she was a target for bullies, even some of those in her own faction.

Naruto waved politely as he set up his easel, catching her blush out of the corner of his eye as he poured his paint.

 _Beatrice isn't a bad person from what I've seen. A little catty and a bit of a know-it-all, but then again, most teenagers are. I get the feeling she'd be a lot more popular if she let her hair down and took her glasses off, but she seems hell-bent on defying that as best she can. Which is not to say that she isn't cute, mind; once you look past the hairstyle and concealing clothing, she's a beauty in the making._

Whistling quietly to himself, Naruto got to work on his painting, which was of the Art teacher sitting in a dignified pose on a nice, old-fashioned couch in a stately room. It was all done in subdued colors, mostly blue and black with the exception of two narrow lamps on end tables near the couch. In his own opinion, it could be better, though it wasn't bad, but he definitely needed to work on faces. They were always so tricky.

"Always so nice to see up-and-coming artists working hard!" Ms. Philips greeted them cheerfully as she entered the room, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Those are coming along great, you two!"

The Art teacher's enthusiasm for art, encouragement and attractiveness made her possibly the most popular teacher on campus, especially among the boys. That she was genuinely good-natured and fond of short skirts only added to that.

"Thanks, Ms. Philips." Naruto acknowledged with a nod, continuing his work as the rest of the students filed in. As the hour passed, he finished up the rest of the work, and with plenty of time left, decided to practice his calligraphy on the border of the couch and the lampshades. It wasn't like anyone would notice. "I'm finished, Ms. Philips."

Philips gasped as she examined the painting. "Oh, this is wonderful, Naruto!" She was also one of the few teachers to call the students by their first names. "I love the contrast between the darkness in the rest of the room, the lamps, and your model." She added with a sly smile. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were flirting with me."

Naruto frowned in thought, tilting his head in confusion, getting a small giggle from the teacher at how innocent the expression looked. "How do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, your model is directly in the middle of the painting, flanked on by splashes of color that draw the eye to the center." Philips explained, pointing out the details as she explained them. "And I notice that you didn't skimp on the… _physical_ details."

Naruto glanced at his painting. "I just wanted to do the model justice, you know? I mean, it's hard to compare a painting to the real thing, but I wanted to make it as lovely as…" He paused upon realizing what he almost said and who he was talking to, coughing into his hand. "I'll just let this dry."

Ms. Philips giggled behind her hand, the other settling lightly on his shoulder. "Well, _I_ think you represented your model beautifully. This is definitely A+ work. And for what it's worth, I appreciate the compliment." She stroked his arm gently, before drawing back. "I also like the details on the couch and the lamps. That's…kanji, right?"

"It is." He confirmed, feeling pleased.

"Since you've finished, you can leave early, Naruto." The teacher said, before striding off to look at the other students. Shrugging, Naruto cleaned up his station and left the room. P.E. would've been his next class, had he not been excluded due to his condition, so he preferred to take the time outside of class to make sure his homework was done and explore the campus.

As he trotted down the steps, Naruto saw Dr. Crabblesnitch descending down the opposite staircase, the two of them meeting in the middle of the floor. "Good morning, sir." The blond nodded politely.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, just the boy I wanted to see." Crabblesnitch greeted him as they walked towards the front doors. "I want to check in, see how you're fitting in here at Bullworth Academy."

"Well, it does take some getting used to, a little more so coming from Japan," Naruto replied, leaning on his cane as they exited the main building. "But, I have made a few good acquaintances, and I hope to make many more. The classes I've taken so far have been very interesting as well."

"Good, good." The Headmaster said with a nod. "I've heard you had a bit of trouble earlier this week with a few of the boys here."

"Ah, it was nothing malicious," It was. "They simply wanted to greet the new kid. Just boys being boys, as they say." Naruto explained.

"Indeed, my boy." Crabblesnitch replied, though he looked subtly troubled. "Continue on the path you have started on and you will find yourself successful, I'm sure. I believe your next class is in another hour. I hope you are preparing properly."

"Of course, sir. I was about to study my Geography notes, in fact." The blond said calmly. "Have a good day, sir."

"You as well, my boy." The Headmaster nodded and continued on his way across campus.

Naruto split off and made to head towards the Boys' Dorm, glancing at Crabblesnitch's retreating back. _Was it just me, or did he seem troubled?_ Humming in thought, he was drawn short as a boy stepped out of the doorway, holding a wooden slingshot in one hand. "Can I help you?"

"I've seen the Prefects watchin' out for you, and now I know why," The boy growled, "You're suckin' up to Crabblesnitch. You know what we do to teacher's pets around here?" He pulled a stone out of his pocket and quickly launched it at Naruto's chest.

Naruto casually spun his cane, knocking the rock away with a sharp ping. "You were saying?" He asked blandly.

The bully growled again and shot another stone at him before turning tail and running away. "You can't catch me!" He shouted as he hopped over a fence and bolted.

The blond deflected the shot and watched as the bully ran, obviously intent on having Naruto chase him down…except that Naruto wasn't going to do that. Besides being antagonistic, the bully had given him no reason to chase them down. Instead, he shrugged and walked off towards the dorm, intent on making himself another cup of tea and studying his notes. Ahead or not, Chemistry wasn't the easiest of classes, and those formulas weren't going to study themselves.

As he pulled the door to the dorm open, a rock bounced off of it. Naruto sighed and looked over his shoulder to find the bully glaring at him and preparing to fire another shot. "Yes?" He asked dully.

"You didn't chase me!" The bully shouted back, sounding affronted. "What are you, a pussy?!"

"No, I'm just someone who has better things to do than run after an idiot." Naruto replied with a sigh. "And I have a heart condition." He turned and made to enter the dorm.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me! We're not done here!" The bully called, an edge of desperation entering his voice.

"Do I look like I care about what you want?" The blond remarked.

"Shut up!" The shorter boy yelled. "You're not better than me!"

"Pfft," Naruto blew a sharp breath. "Right. Because, between the two of us, which one has an actual future ahead of them? Spoiler alert, it's not you, whoever you are. Who chased after who, again? You."

"T-that doesn't matter! And the name's Davis!" Davis shouted, his stance shaky. "If you don't get down here and face me like a man, I'll tell everyone in school you're a coward!"

"And who are they going to believe, you, or the guy with the cane?" The blond shot back, before sighing. "Why are you doing this?"

Davis looked confused for a brief second. "What do you mean? It's fun! Why else?"

"Really?" Naruto asked bluntly. "This is fun for you? Tormenting people who have done nothing to you? Does it make you feel good? Like a big man, on top of the world?"

"Y-yeah?" His statement hadn't started out confidently, and it ended as a question.

"Oh, really?" The blond replied, walking slowly down the steps. "Then why are you shaking?"

True to his word, the bully's legs were trembling and his arms shook, his slingshot rattling in his hands. Davis gulped noisily, glancing down at his limbs and trying in vain to still them. Then he looked back up, and realized that in the second he had looked away, Naruto closed the distance between them, his sharp, deep blue eyes glaring at him over the top of his sunglasses.

Davis yelped and stumbled back, only for the blond to hook the top of his cane around the bully's ankle while reaching out and pulling the slingshot away, disarming the other boy and sending him to the ground. "Do you feel on top of the world now?" He barked rhetorically, leveling his makeshift weapon in Davis' face. "You are lying at my feet, with no weapon and nowhere to run. Does this make you feel like a big man, Davis?"

"N-no," The bully stammered, trying to push himself away from the looming Naruto, only for his back to hit a wall and cut off his hopes for escape.

"Really? I thought you said this was fun?" The blond asked faux-curiously. "Are you having fun now, Davis? Is this fun for you?"

"No!" Davis cried out pathetically. "P-please stop! Leave me alone!"

"Tell me, how many people have been in this position, Davis? How many people have you put in this position?" He asked, jabbing the curled-up bully with his cane. "When they asked - no, begged for you to stop…did you?"

"I-I didn't…" The bully had folded in on himself in the fetal position, rocking himself back and forth. "I didn't mean to-"

"'Mean to' what? Mean to hurt others? Mean to torment them?" Naruto questioned, his gaze icy. "Mean to _bully_ them? 'Didn't mean to' what, Davis?"

Terrified tears were freely pouring down the bully's red, mottled face, his voice thick with fear. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry, Grant, just don't make me…make do _that_ again…I swear I'll be good."

Naruto paused. "What?"

Davis rocked his back against the wall, his eyes glazed over. "I swear I'll be good, Grant, just don't make me eat the bugs again…they make my stomach hurt and I puke and it hurts so bad…"

Sighing, Naruto set his cane on the ground and knelt in front of Davis, snapping his fingers to get his attention. "Davis, who is Grant?" He asked seriously.

The bully gulped loudly, his eyes fixing on Naruto's. "My cousin…he-he made me eat _things_ and he'd laugh when I'd throw up and push my face in it…I hate him so much." He whispered, pressing his forehead to his knees.

"What Grant did is called 'bullying,' Davis." The blond said slowly. "You know, the thing that _you_ do, that you seem so proud of?"

Davis glared at him, his eyes alight with anger. "I am nothing like that bastard!" He growled, his fists clenching the fabric of his pants.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure about that? Are you _really_ sure, Davis? Think back to yesterday, when you shoved Pedro's head in a toilet that hadn't been flushed yet. Or the day before, when you threw a firecracker at Angie's feet and made her dance? How is that any better than what Grant did to you?"

The bully was stunned for a few seconds, remembering those events. He looked away in shame, his eyes glistening. "It isn't…" he said in a very small voice.

"Then why are you doing it?" The blond questioned, poking Davis' knee with his cane. "If you hate Grant so much, why are acting like him? Does it really make you feel better, knowing that the same kind of torment your cousin piled on you, _you're_ wreaking on others? Does that make you feel good?"

"No…" Davis whispered. "I just…I don't know what else to do. What else can I do?"

"Well, from what I heard, you're a pretty fast runner, an inventive thinker, and not a bad shot with a slingshot." Naruto offered. "There are more paths to take than the one of a bully, Davis. You hate Grant so much? Don't become him." He grabbed the slingshot from the ground, firmly pressing it into Davis' hand. "Be _better_ than him. You're young. You have the chance to defy Grant and be someone you can be proud of, Davis. Don't use your skills to bully people, use them to protect others."

"B-but what if I can't do it?" Davis asked lowly. "What if I'm not strong enough?"

"You don't have to be, because you're not alone." Naruto replied, grabbing the other boy by the shoulder. "I'm here, and I will help you, Davis. You can count on me. So," He stood up and held his hand out to former bully. "What do you say?"

Davis looked up at him, then glanced down at the slingshot in his hand. Nodding to himself, he reached out and took Naruto's hand, allowing himself to be hauled to his feet. "I'll try." He said quietly, wiping his face. "Just don't tell anyone that I cried, okay?"

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Don't worry, Davis. Your secret's safe with me."

…

At lunch, Naruto sat with Pete and Gary, eating a chicken salad while quietly wishing that the school served his favorite meal. And not just the instant crap you could buy at any gas station either; authentic, hand-made ramen.

"Can you believe Hattrick gave me a C on the quiz? Me?" Gary asked incredulously, balling the offending piece of paper up and chucking it across the room, where it bounced off of a fat nerd's face. "Some people just can't recognize genius when they see it. That's why I'm going to take over this school, so small-minded idiots like Hattrick can't hold back geniuses like me."

"Or maybe you should just actually pay attention." Naruto replied easily, eating a small tomato and ignoring the glare Gary shot at him. "You should probably wait to plan out your campaign of world domination after class. Just a tip."

"Pfft, whatever." The scarred boy blew him off. "We can't all be teacher's pets like you, blondie."

"He's got a valid point, Gary," Pete protested, "No likes it when you mutter about taking over the world in the middle of class; especially not the teachers."

Gary shoved Pete, scowling. "Who asked for your opinion, Femme Boy? Bunch of traitors, ganging up on me…" He muttered moodily, taking an angry bite out of his sandwich.

Naruto heard the tapping of shoes on before a tentative hand tapped his shoulder. Looking back, he found Beatrice standing with an armful of books pressed to her chest, smiling nervously. "H-hey, Naruto, I-"

"Beat it, Nerd!" Gary interrupted, waving her away. "Go eat a goblin or whatever it is you usually do."

Naruto glared at the scarred boy over the top of his glasses. "Gary, shut up. Beatrice, you were saying?" He asked politely.

The Nerd girls' smile was a little less hesitant. "I was just wondering if you had the Chemistry notes from yesterday. I didn't get all of it down in class." She asked shyly, having a hard time meeting his eyes.

"Probably because she was staring longingly at your back." Gary mock-whispered across the table, snickering as an embarrassed blush colored Beatrice's face.

"Again, Gary, shut up." The blond muttered, digging in his bag. "Ah, here you go."

"T-thanks, Naruto. I swear I'll get them back to you." Beatrice swore, shuffling away.

Naruto waved politely, before glancing at Gary. "You are such a dick sometimes, Gary."

"People just can't handle the truth as I give it to them, that's all." Gary shrugged, leaning back on the bench.

"Or that you're just an ass," Pete murmured into his the last of his lunch.

The scarred boy leaned forward, getting into Pete's face with a narrow-eyed glare. "What was that, Petey?" he whispered menacingly.

"I said we have English, Naruto, so we should go." Pete answered quickly, grabbing his tray as he stood and hurried out of the lunch room. Naruto followed and caught up with him as they moved up the stairs. "You know, Beatrice likes you, right? She could've gone to any of the other Nerds for notes, but she went to you instead."

"Yeah, I know." Naruto replied, cracking open his locker. "I've caught her staring at me when she thinks I'm not looking. She's cute, but she'll have to make the first move if she wants anything."

"Cute? Really?" The pink-wearing boy asked incredulously. "To each his own, I guess."

…

Later that day, after classes had ended for the night, Naruto found himself wandering around campus, searching for shortcuts and hidden paths. One such path took him to behind the Girls' Dorm. Noting his position, he turned and made to leave but was drawn short by a muffled shouting coming from inside the building, echoing out of the open side door.

His curiosity won out over his caution, and Naruto sneakily entered the Dorm and followed the shouting.

"Give it back!" A girl yelled desperately, followed by a short staccato of footsteps.

"Or what?" Another girl replied snidely.

"Or…well, just give it back!" The first voice answered shakily.

"Are you…threatening me, metal-mouth?" The second girl asked threateningly.

Naruto pressed himself against the wall near the door the voices were emanating from, leaning out to peek in. He found Beatrice stumbling back as a taller girl in a cheerleading outfit pushed her towards a bed.

"N-no," Beatrice stammered, "Just give it back! You can't steal things from me, Mandy! And those aren't even mine!"

"Oho, moving up to stealing are we, my pig-ugly friend?" Mandy asked with fake congratulations. "Well, unfortunately for you, that's is _exactly_ what I can do. Stealing from a thief. That's like poetic justice."

"No it isn't!" The Nerd girl protested. "I borrowed those!"

"Borrowed, stolen, doesn't matter either way." Mandy said matter-of-factly. "Fact of the matter is, I can do anything I want here, anything at all. Ciao, spotty."

"Give it back…" Beatrice pleaded as the cheerleader sashayed out of the room, glancing at Naruto.

Mandy opened her mouth to speak, but was struck by the cold look he gave her over his sunglasses. Instead, she huffed and flicked her ponytail before stalking off. Watching her leave, Naruto hummed in thought, before stepping around the wall and coming face-to-face with Beatrice, who squeaked in surprise.

"Naruto!" She said loudly, before looking around fearfully. "W-what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I heard shouting, so I came to see what was going on."

"Oh." Beatrice nodded, before going pale, realizing that he had heard and possibly seen Mandy stealing her notes and the ones that she borrowed from him. "Please, will you help me?"

Naruto gave her a curious look. _Does she think I won't? No wait, of course she doesn't._

Taking his expression as negative, she hurriedly explained. "It's vital! Without them, I'm going to fail Chemistry and I'll never get into med school and I'll never find the cure for cancer!" She declared, though she seemed nervous. "And I won't be able to give you your notes back."

"Hmm." Naruto hummed in thought. _Her quick defense of herself says that she's been made fun of for wanting to be a doctor, which is dumb. And also that it's happened before._

"If you get them back, I'll…" Beatrice gulped audibly. "I'll kiss you!"

"That's alright, Beatrice," Naruto replied quickly, "You don't have to give me anything. I'll get those notes back for you. Where would Mandy put them?"

Blushing horribly, the Nerd girl fussed with the hem of her dress. "Well, it's three o'clock, so she probably went to the gym to practice her stupid cheerleading." She muttered.

"Alright, I'll go take care of it." The blond said comfortingly, patting Beatrice on the arm. "I'll be back in a bit."

Exiting the Dorm at a quick walk, Naruto made his way across campus, stepping around other students and dodging a bully's attempted swipe at his back with a 'Kick Me' sign. He passed by a statue of the Academy's mascot, a bull, and entered the Athletics Annex and the Gym building. The Cheerleading squad were standing in the middle of the room, made up of Angie Ng, Christy Martin and Pinky Gauthier that was lead by Mandy, who was a rare female Jock; with the rest of squad being made up of two Non-Clique students and a Preppy, respectively.

Naruto slowly walked in front of the bleachers where a few male students sat, actively watching the cheerleaders stretch. He glanced over and caught the eye of Christy, a red-headed girl he had met a week earlier. She waved lightly and he returned the gesture, slinking into the locker rooms downstairs. Checking subtly, he found both to be empty.

Making sure no one was looking, the blond snuck into the Girls' Locker room and found Mandy's locker. It had a nameplate on it. Bringing the combination lock up to his ear, Naruto listened carefully as he slowly twisted the dial. When the final tumbler clicked, he quietly pulled the locker open and grabbed the messy pile of loose papers stuffed inside a notebook, slipping it inside of his jacket.

"Hold on a second, I need to get something from my locker," He heard Mandy yelling from just outside of the room. Acting quickly, Naruto hid inside one of the bathroom stalls and listened.

He heard the cheerleader pull her locker open and rummage around inside, making a quiet noise of triumph before hearing her shoes tapping out of the room. Waiting a few more seconds, Naruto left his hiding place and exited the Gym from the back. Breathing a sigh of relief at not getting caught, the blond took off towards the Girls' Dorm at a brisk walk.

Taking a shortcut, Naruto popped out next to the dorm, finding Beatrice worriedly pacing next to the side entrance. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and smiled in relief as she saw the blond approaching her. "One set of Chemistry notes, as promised." He announced, handing the sheaf of papers to the Nerd.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Beatrice said gratefully, huggin the notes to her chest. "You're wonderful for doing this." She flushed darkly, peering at him shyly through her eyelashes. Licking her lips nervously, she quickly leaned forward and kissed him gently, taking him by surprise. He hadn't thought she was serious about giving him a kiss for helping.

Beatrice backed away, biting her lip. "T-thanks again," she murmured, stepping away.

"Wait a sec, Beatrice," Naruto said, stepping forward to rest his hands on her hips, lightly pulling her forward and pressing his lips to hers. She had surprised him and pulled away before he could kiss her back.

Beatrice jumped a bit in surprise before melting into the kiss, leaning against Naruto, one of her hands cupping his cheek as she returned it. Her reciprocation was clumsy and inexperienced, but her enthusiasm made up for whatever deficit that may have been.

They broke apart a few seconds later, breathing a little heavier than before. "You didn't give me a chance to kiss you back," He whispered, stepping away with a smile.

Beatrice blinked rapidly, licking her lips. "O-oh. Well." She blushed mightily and glanced away, smiling. "I'm glad you stopped me." She strode up the steps into her dorm, waving lightly at Naruto. "Let's do that again, okay?"

"I might take you up on that." He replied with a wink, striding off with a small skip in his step. He was walking out of the gates of Bullworth when he happened upon Pete, who was waiting at the bus stop. "Hey, Pete. What are you doing?"

"Going to sit on the beach," The pink-wearing boy answered with a shrug. "Classes are over and my homework's done, so I thought I'd go relax a bit. Want to come?"

Naruto nodded agreeably. "Sure."

They waited for a few minutes, chatting about nonsensical things until the bus arrived and they got on, riding it into town. It rolled to a stop near the beach and allowed the two to get off.

The two students walked along the hard-packed sand in silence, watching as the sun approached the horizon. They sat at one of the benches and watched the sun sink lower. "So, you've been here a full week, Naruto. What do you think of Bullworth?"

"Honestly?" He replied after thinking for a bit. "It sucks. A few of the teachers are good, but they're weighed down by the bad ones. The prefects are the same. The entire school is run by the Cliques; everyone suffers and no one seems to care."

He waved in the vague direction of Bullworth. "I get the feeling that Bullworth could be a great place, but it's mired in filth and corruption."

Pete frowned in thought. "That's just how it is. What could we do about it?"

"Clean it up." Naruto replied simply. "It won't be easy; in fact, it might be one of the hardest things we do. But it would be more than worth it in the end."

"I'm not saying I would, but," Pete started quietly. "Hypothetically, how would we do it?"

"The Jocks, the Greasers, the Preppies, the Nerds and the Bullies all have the power; some more than others. They all exist in some sort of stable state right now, and we need to crank it up." Naruto declared. "Turn them against each other, make them fight it out while we build our own power base. If the cliques fight long and hard enough, there will be some who tire of the fighting and we can be there to take them in and have them join us, leaving the others to battle it out."

"Wouldn't we just be another clique?" Pete pointed out reasonably. "I mean, how would we be any different from them?"

"Of course." The blond answered simply. "We wouldn't be like them; we'd be better. Instead of beating down everyone, we make a level playing field where anyone can excel. But, we can't fight our way through one clique at a time until we take it over." He explained, "Using force to make them join us won't work here. Instead, we need them to _want_ to join, to _want_ to be better. We need to win their hearts and minds."

"Isn't that a little amoral, playing on other's desires to use them for our own gain?" The pink-wearing boy asked in concern.

"If we were _using_ them, but we wouldn't." Naruto rebuked. "We would actually help them, not just for our own gain, but because it's the right thing to do and no one else is going to do it. Everyone has some kind of baggage, and they would turn to the people they _know_ would support them. So I ask, why not us? There's no one else; no one's going to do this for us. So, why not us? We're intelligent, savvy and most people find us inoffensive. We can do this, and they'll never see us coming."

"How would we start?" Pete asked seriously, leaning his elbows on his knees, tenting his fingers in front of his mouth. "It's just the two of us."

Naruto grinned victoriously. "Not talking 'hypothetically' anymore, I see. Are you in?" He offered his hand.

Without hesitation, Pete stood and clasped his hand to the blond's. "I am. But my question still stands."

They shook hands firmly before letting go and looking at the distant setting sun. "The first thing we need to get started is what any clique needs:" Naruto started, smiling lightly. "Muscle."

…

A day later, Saturday, Naruto stepped off of the bus in the poorer district of Bullworth, finding a nervous-looking Davis shuffling awkwardly next to the sign. "I'm here, Davis. What's this about?"

"I-I've been thinking about what you said," he started slowly, rubbing the back of his head. "And I think you're right. I don't want to end up like Grant. I…I want to help. I want to make up for I did."

"That's good, Davis." Naruto said with smile, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder. "Why did you have me come out here, though?"

"Well," Davis muttered hesitantly, "I looked it up online, and I don't think I can really move past what happened to me, not without facing it first...facing G-Grant. I don't know if I could actually do anything without ending that part of my life for good."

Making a noise of understanding, Naruto nodded. "I see. You want to confront Grant, and he lives down here."

"Yeah."

"Let's do it." The blond stated firmly. "Let's face this bastard down together."

Taking a deep breath, Davis straightened his spine and nodded once. "He lives over there." He pointed at a small, run-down house.

Walking up to the house together, Naruto prepared himself for what was to come, and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a slurred voice called out, "Whaddya want?" as the door was thrown open.

Standing in the doorway was tall man with sparse red hair on top of his head and a heavy paunch. Coupled with his drooping lips and long, gangly limbs, Grant resembled a shaved orangutan more than a man. "Grant?" Naruto asked.

The lanky man drank sloppily from a bottle of beer. "Yeah, whaddya want?"

The blond nodded to the shorter boy at his side. "There's someone here who wants to talk to you."

Grant eyed Davis, smirking nastily. "Little Baby Davy, huh? My lawn could use a little pest control."

Davis gulped audibly, pointing a slightly trembling finger in the older man's face. "Y-you won't do that to me ever again, Grant!" he stated somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh yeah?" Grant replied with a scowl. "And who's gonna stop me, Baby Davy?"

He suddenly bent over, his face turning red. "Me," Naruto said in a pleasant voice, belying the fact that he had just whacked the older man in the jewels with his cane.

"You little shit!" Grant gasped as he swung at Naruto's head with the bottle in his hand. The blond caught his wrist with the hook of the cane, twisting it around behind his back as Davis punched him in the face, sending the older man stumbling back. Naruto pulled his cane back along with Grant's arm and swiped the bottle, before shattering it over the man's head and kicking him in the stomach.

Davis lunged forward and slammed into Grant's midsection, tackling him back through the small living room into the kitchen, driving him to floor. The former bully straddled his cousin's stomach and rained blows on his face and head, yelling in repressed anger and rage as he pounded his tormentor into the tile flooring.

He was drawn back as Naruto's hand grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Calm down, Davis." he said comfortingly, gesturing down to the beaten man, blood spilling from his broken nose and mouth. "He's beaten."

Panting heavily, Davis pushed himself off his cousin, wiping away the unconscious tears he had been shedding. "Yeah, he's done. Let's get out of here." As they turned to leave, Grant pulled himself up on the counter, his eyes landing on a battered knife block on the kitchen counter. Reaching out, he snagged the handle and stood, lunging at their backs with a yell.

Having seen the reflection in the front window, Naruto ducked under the stab and hooked his cane around the man's wrist, placing the tip on his shoulder to lock his arm in place before grabbing the shaft and twisting harshly. Grant cried out in pain as his wrist dislocated with squishing pop, dropping the knife to the floor.

Davis and Naruto slammed their shoulders into the older man's chest, driving him into the door of a nearby closet. Grant, beaten and in severe pain, slid to the ground, slumping against the door. "You think you're better than me, you little bastard?" he wheezed, his watery brown eyes glaring at Davis. "You're _just like me_."

Davis grimaced in shame, looking away. Taking a deep breath, he knelt in front of the beaten man and stared seriously into his eyes. "I know," he admitted quietly. "I know I'm just like you. But I know that I can be better. I _will_ be better. You wanted me to be like you, but you failed, Grant. I won't end up like you, alone and friendless, constantly drunk and out of a job. I've got friends to watch my back now."

Naruto nudged Grant's cheek with his cane, making the man glare at him. "Here's what's going to happen, you living piece of human garbage." He said with steel in his voice. "You're going to leave Davis alone. Better yet, you're going to leave _everyone_ alone; and you're not going to tell the police about this. Would they even believe that you got overpowered by two kids and beaten within an inch of your life?"

Grant gritted his teeth. "Go to hell." he hissed.

"No, I don't think so." The blond denied. "So, do you understand me?"

"What if I don't?" The older man asked sarcastically, before screaming in pain.

Naruto stomped on the man's knee, digging his heel into the cartilage between the kneecap and joint and twisting his foot viciously, making it crunch sickeningly. "I'll do that to your other leg, and I'll break your jaw." He replied testily. "Do you understand me?"

Barely able to speak through the pain, Grant nodded shakily.

Naruto smiled a thin, unfriendly smile. "Good." Then he kicked Grant in the face and put his head through the closet door. Standing up from the unconscious body, Naruto grabbed Grant's cellphone with his sleeve and dialed the police with a pencil.

" _911, what's your emergency?"_

"Ambulance," he replied shortly, giving the address in a deeper voice before hanging up and tossing the phone back into the house. Striding outside, he found Davis staring up at the stars with a thoughtful expression. "We should probably leave; we did beat your cousin pretty badly."

Davis started, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right." They stepped onto a bus as it pulled up and took a seat, watching as an ambulance and a police car raced by with sirens blaring. They sat in silence until arriving at the gates of Bullworth. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

Davis sighed. "Thanks for helping me out with this, man. I appreciate it. I really do."

Naruto faced the former bully, holding his hand out. "I was glad I could help, Davis." He said genuinely.

"I don't know if I could've done it without you." Davis admitted, shaking his hand. "Listen, if you ever need someone to watch your back or just hang out, you just gotta ask, alright?"

The blond nodded. "I'll take you up on that sometime. Have a good night, Davis."

The former bully grinned lightly, waving as he walked off. "You too."

Naruto smiled to himself, looking up at the night sky with a sense of triumph.

One down. An entire school to go.

…

…

…

 **A/N: First things first: No, this story is not out of cryo yet. I just saw how many reviews it got in the first couple of days (around 30) and felt the need to thank all who liked it with an extra dose of goodness. With a few hints of what's to come in the future and heavy tease, since this is it for a good while, and I'm a bastard like that.**

 **So yeah, Naruto isn't Jimmy. Jimmy wasn't bad, per se, but he was a GTA protagonist, and they're generally assholes or just misanthropic most of the time. His way of beating up everyone who got in his way worked for him, but it won't work for Naruto.**

 **Instead, as he said, he wants to win their hearts and minds, make them better people, not rule them. Plus, one of Naruto's most interesting aspects from the manga was his ability to break a person by talking to them and somehow make them his friend in the process, and I want to put that to good use here.**

 **Kuro: Not to mention it saves a "Shut Up Hannibal" moment for later.**

 **Though, from the way it got so heavily relied on later in the manga is just another bit of evidence that tells me Kishimoto was either dumb or just desperately making shit up as he went.**

 **Beatrice: She's not the pairing. I'm not entirely sure how old they all are, so I'm going with they range from fifteen to seventeen, with Naruto about to turn seventeen. And, as teenagers, they aren't going to have a relationship start in high school that lasts throughout a lifetime. Despite what literature and several fics say, that's actually a really rare occurrence.**

 **Kuro: I would have to concur…those kids look to be around High-School age.**

 **So yeah, Naruto will date around a bit, and in the end, there probably won't be a concrete pairing.**

 **Also, Gary. I'm trying not to bash him, but it's really easy because he's so obviously sneaky and evil. Not to mention he acts like a jackass one hundred percent of the time. I might actually be under-representing his dickishness.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Bullworth's Hero. Big thanks to Kurogane7 for editing and all that good shit. Feel free to take a look at his work, why don't you?**

 **Kuro: Thanks ladies and gents…and thank-you Sol. A round of applause to him.**

 **If you liked this chapter, leave a review at the door and also feel free to look at my other stories. This one has been grabbing my attention for a bit, so they'll be getting an update soon enough.**

 **Stay Awesome.**

 **~Soleneus**

 **P.S.: I hate math. That is all.**

 **Actually no. I had an idea for a Sleeping Dogs/Naruto crossover. It would be called Sleeping Kitsune. The Swordslinger actually wrote a story with that title and I got really excited until I saw that it was Ranma/Naruto cross, which I thought was a big missed opportunity. Anyway, don't get excited, I haven't even written a letter of it, as it won't be coming out anytime soon.**

 **And yes, I am a tease, why do you ask?**

 **Stay Awesome Some More.**

 **~still Soleneus**


End file.
